notorietyfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Enemies are everywhere in Notoriety. Guards Guards are a common enemy in Notoriety. ''They are already at the target when you arrive and will patrol until they suspect a robbery is underway. There are five variants of Guards: * '''BrickTech Security Guards' ** Appear in most heists ** Carry MP5s ** Use pagers; pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police ** Head guard carries key card; key card disables cameras * Club Thugs ** Appear in Nightclub ** Carry pistols ** Do not use pagers ** Do not carry key cards * Warehouse Guards ** Appear in Shadow Raid ** Carry a G17 pistol ** Use pagers; pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police ** Has more health than other variants of guards * Bank Guards ** Appear in Big Bank ** Carry pistols ** Use pagers; pager must be answered to avoid the operator calling the police ** Head guard carries key card; key card disables cameras * Casino Security ** Appear in Golden Mask Casino ** Carry pistols Police Officers Police Officers 'are a common enemy in ''Notoriety. They are the first on scene once the police are called. There are two variants of Police Officers: * '''Pistol Officer ** Carry a M1911 or another low-damage pistol * Shotgun Officer ** Carries a Shotgun Taser Operators Taser Operators are a semi-common enemy in Notoriety. * Carries taser instead of gun ** When tased, the heister cannot: *** Move *** Reload *** Fire gun under their own will * Wears heavy armor * Spawns on any difficulty Federal SWAT Team Members of the Federal SWAT Team are a common enemy in Notoriety. They arrive on scene soon after Police Officers. There are three roles for members of the FBI's SWAT team: * Assault ** Carry MAC 11 submachine gun ** Commonly spawn ** Wear light body armor ** Uses smoke grenades * Shield ** Carries riot shield and Glock 17 pistol ** Moderately spawn * Sniper ** Stays in one spot and fires sniper rifle ** Moderately spawn FBI Hostage Rescue Team Members of the FBI's elite Hostage Rescue Team, known as the H.R.T. for short, are a common enemy in Notoriety if there are hostages present. Their arrival on scene is signaled by officers radioing "Send in the H.R.T.!" and their assault is signaled by them saying "Rescue team Charlie going in." * Carry MAC 11 submachine gun * Wear moderate body armor * Commonly spawn if hostages are present; spawns on any difficulty * Use smoke grenades and flashbangs Local SWAT Team Member of the Local SWAT Team 'are an uncommon enemy in ''Notoriety. There are three roles for members of the local SWAT team: * '''Assault ** Carry AMCAR assault rifle ** Commonly spawn ** Wear moderate body armor ** Uses flashbangs * Shield ** Carry riot shield and MP5 submachine gun ** Spawns only on higher difficulties ** Wear moderate body armor * Sniper ** Stays in one spot and fires sniper rifle ** Higher fire rate than federal SWAT team sniper ** Spawns only on higher difficulties ** Wear light body armor The local SWAT team arrives on scene in an armored truck. The truck has a turret mounted on top, similar to the Sentry Gun. The turret can be destroyed but will be repaired over time. The Captain and Captain's Officers The Captain '''and his eight '''Officers are a rare enemy in Notoriety. The arrival of the Captain will be signaled by law enforcement in the area shouting "Captain's here!", "Captain in the A.O.!", etc. The Captain and his men can spawn on any difficulty. * Captain ** Carries riot shield and P22 pistol ** Assault wave ends when he retreats ** He can't be killed * Officers ** Carry riot shield and MAC 11 sub-machine gun Dozers Dozers are the highest level of law enforcement than can be legally deployed. There are three variants: * Bulldozer ** Wears brown E.O.D. suit ** Carries shotgun ** Spawns on Hard * Killdozer ** Wears black E.O.D. suit ** Carries shotgun ** Spawns on Very Hard, Overkill, and Death Wish * Skulldozer ** Wears urban camo E.O.D. suit ** Carries Brenner-21 light machine gun ** Spawns on Death Wish Cloakers Cloakers are one of the most dangerous enemies in Notoriety. They wear an urban camo shirt, black pants, a ballistic helmet, and night vision goggles. * Takes down heister immediately, regardless of health and/or armor * Gives off green glow * Unique power-up sound before attacking heister * Spawns only on Hard, Very Hard, Overkill, and Death Wish Gallery Category:Gameplay